Conventional electrically assisted magnetic recording (EAMR) disk drives generally include an EAMR assembly including a conventional laser diode (e.g., laser) mounted to a submount which is coupled to a slider that can be suspended over a recording media disk. The submount is helpful to dissipate excess thermal energy from the laser and to provide connectivity for electrical signals to the laser.
Light from the laser is directed by a transducer positioned within the slider to a region of the media disk thereby heating the region. The transducer can then magnetically write information to the media in the region that was heated. As precise control and delivery of the laser light to the media can be important, EAMR systems generally require accurate alignment of the laser and slider during the assembly process. However, the alignment and assembly of the components of the conventional EAMR systems can be complicated and challenging. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving the alignment and assembly processes associated with EAMR assemblies.